1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to toys such as vehicles having an action feature responsive to impact.
2. Background Art
There are toys in which a part breaks away or the entire body explodes as a result of the force of a crash on impact. Examples of such break-apart toys are the vehicles shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,959,920; 3,734,500; 3,176,429; 2,757,482; and 2,597,094. While spectacular, such prior art toys do not realistically represent the results of most of the collisions that actually occur involving the real-life vehicles. Moreover, the projecting pieces involved in such assemblies can present hazards and loose pieces tend to become lost.